Character Bio: Ashley and Charizard
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: Here is the Character Bio of how My OC Ashley and Charizard meet. This tells you how they meet and how they grow and become one of the best teams in The Village of the Leaves.


Character Background: Ashley and Charizard

by

chris Anderson

Ashley grew up in a world taht was much diffent than the

world naruto grow up in. She had no friends,Family,or loved ones. she grow up

having no one to help her in her life at all. But one day she meet a

charamander. This Charamander was very sick. so she helped the charamander and

they became the best of Friends. they helped eachother in battle and in life. As

time went on the small Charamander grew and evolved into Charmelon. That was

when things changed. But the change came at a price. Charamander stopped

listening after he evolved. but things have gotten wrost for Ashley. The Ninja

world is hunting her what you ask. Because she is one of the most well

known Female ninja in the world. This girl would be as well known as the Hokages

of the Leaf are. But no one know that Ashley would come to be known a sthe head

of the most feared goverment head. About 15 years before that. Ashley and

Charizard were travling when they meet the Fourth Hokage. By this time Ashley's

Charmelon evolved into Charizard. The Fourth Hokage and his team attacked her

and Charizard. As always Charizard didn't listen to Ashley at all. The battle

lasted until night fall. The battle was a bad one. The Fourth Hokage team was

beaten. But the battle between the Fourth and Charizard was raging. The two

fought until one was not standing. Ashley looked around and saw the damage the

battle has caused. She then saw Charizard fall to the ground. The Fourth was

about to finish Charizard off when Ashley stepped in front of Charizard. Ashley

looked at the Fourth, then back at Charizard. She saw how badly hurt he was.

Charizard looked at her and staired at her woundering why sge saved him for.

(Charizard I know that I'm not that good of a friend. But please charizard stop

the fighing. It's over now. I just things to go back to normal as they were

before) Said Ashley. Charizard then remambered all the times they had together.

Charizard looked down and back up at Ashley. Charizard saw that she was crying.

Charizard nodded his head. Ashley know what that meant. That she has regained

Charizard's Trust again. That was when they both fell to the ground. The Fourth

and his team took them back to the Leaf Village. Ashley and Charizard were out

for two mounths. When they came to they saw the Fourth Hokage and a girl

standing by the beds. Ashley asked the Fourth Hokage who the girl was. He

repiled that she was Tsunade. Then another women came into the room. Ashley

asked the Fouth Hokage who that is. He said that is his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

This is before Kushina is peragent with Naruto, and the Attack of Kyuubi.

Kushina asked Ashley how she was feeling. She repiled the she felt alot better

than she felt in a long time. Kushina asked why. Ashley told her everyting about

everything that has happened to her in her life. Time has passed since the

battle with Mnato happened. 5 years have gone by. Ashley is now part of the leaf

village. She is one of the most feared ninja in leaf. Ashley had gone on many

missions. But not as deadly as this one. Standing on one side of the battlefeld

is Itachi Uchiha and on the other side is Charizard. They both ready themselfs

to finish the battle. Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu, and Charizard fready's his

Flamethower. While this is going on Ashley looks around to see the damage this

has done because of the battle. Ashley get's up and runs to stop the battle.

They unleash there attacks. Ashley srceam's: STOP,YOU HAVE TO STOP

. The attacks hit and Ashley is hit right in right between the two

attacks. Ashley Nooooo: Srceamed Minato and Kushina. The attacks subsided and

there was Ashley on the ground badly hurt and near death. Charizard runs over to

check on Ashley to see if she is alright. But when Charizard got to her. He

roared so loud that uses a road of sadness and anger. For the First time

Charizard cryed knowing that Ashley may not make it. But then Tsunade came over

and so did Minato and Kushina. Tsunade healed Ashley. The Battle was over. Now

it's the night Kyuubi attacked the leaf. She and Charizard helped in the night the Kyuubi attacked. There she fought with Charizard and Minato and Gamabunta. With the fight ended with the Kyuubi sealed and The hokage dead and Charizard in the hospitol. Right before Minato and Kushina promsed that she would keep an eye on Naruto for Minato and Kushina.

-This is where our story begins-


End file.
